My Crazy Journey
by CEAPrimeCheerleader
Summary: "When I woke up, I expect it to be my older sister. I didn't expect the Autobots from TF:P to be there...well at least I got my wish! Ratchet/OC OP/RC M/J Raf/OC KO/OC
1. Prologue

**This is my very first story so please don't hate on me!**

* * *

**PS: most of this story will be told in Kirsten's POV, 3rd POV or (after the fifth chapter) Tristyn's POV**

**Prologue**

**(Kirsten's POV)**

I was sitting on my beanbag chair, contemplating what to do to cure my boredom. I've read almost all the Transformers fanfic stories. My cheer squad is disbanded for three more months while Lucia recovers from a broken ankle. I nodded to my older sister, Becky, as she came in my room. She gave me a bowl of spaghetti salad drenched in Italian dressing, just the way I love it.

"Thanks Becky." I thanked as she left the room. Becky has ombre hair and blueeyes that match our dad's. I have reverse ombre hair and green eyes that turn purple sometimes.I turned my comptuer on and stopped to look at my home screen._'Ahh, Ratchet...if only you were here_ _with me'_ I thought as I finished my spag salad. I put the bowl aside and started up my favorite song: Cool Kids by Echosmith.

"She sees them walking in a straight line,

that's not really her style.

They all got the same heartbeat

but hers is fallin' behind.

"Nothing in this world could ever bring them down.

Yeah, they're invincible, and she's just in the background.

And she says;

"I wish that I could be like the cool kids

'Cause all the cool kids, they seem to fit in.

I wish that I could be like the cool kids.

Like the cool kids.

"He sees them-" I paused my song and looked up as my Happy Bunny watch told me Transformers Prime was on. I rushed into my walk-in closet, locking the door and turning on my tv. I sat in my bubble chair that hung from the ceiling. Oddly, my closet is the only spot I can be myself; let my hair down and wear my hipster glasses without being judged.

If you are wondering what I look like, I am 5'1", I have lightly tan skin I have green eyes and, as I said earlier, reverse ombre hair. Today I'm wearing six different, fishtail style, rubber band bracelets that all had one common color: orange. I have a graphic t-shirt over a black long sleeve sweatshirt on, a pair of jeans and my 'Autism Support' skate shoes. As of three days from now, I will be 16.

After Transformers Prime ended, I checked my g-mail and took a shower, getting ready for bed. Wouldn't wanna get dark circles on my birthday. I used my Wet-to-Dry Instyler and got in my pj's, made my 'I wish Transformers Prime would be here when I wake up' wish and went to bed. What I didn't notice, was that the star I wished on, was glowing brighter than usual.

**(A.N. sorry it's so short! When I wrote it out first on my Samsung GS3 it was a lot longer and then it got erased when my cousin Rachelle dropped it in bubbles... anyway! I don't own TFP or NCIS at all. I can promise you that the next one will be longer just hear me out. Now I'm off to go start on the next chapter. For my new fans, I have a challenge for you. With the description I gave you of what Kirsten looks like. Good luck and PM me when you've got it. Bye!)**


	2. Replay

**This is the first chapter. I'm sorry about the A.N. in the prologue. I meant to write: "With the description I gave, make a picture, sketch or DA of what you think Kirsten looks like. Sorry! This chapter is longer for a good reason and this will likely be a daily updated story until the 5th chapter. After that I have no idea...**

** Replay**

The next morning, I woke up to voices above and around me. I sat up quickly, reaching for my knife that I keep under my pillow, only to head-butt somebody. "Ow! Becky, not the easiest way to wake me up. Shit, that hurt." I whined. I sat on the edge of my bed and opened my eyes, opening my mouth to say more, but I was cut off at the scene in front of me.

I looked at the eleven humans and my eyes stopped when I noticed Miko Nakadai standing by my closet door looking at the giant Autobot symbol. I then remembered the wish I had made. "SQUEEE!" Seeing their confused and startled looks, I sighed. "I said that aloud didn't I?" Miko nodded.

She walked over to me and started playing 20Q with me. "Who are you? How old are you? Where are we? What time is it? Why is there an Autobot thingy on that door? What's your dog's name?" She asked.

"I'm Kirsten Taylor. I'm almost 16. You're in Boston. It's 7:31 AM. It's my key code door lock. My dog's name is Bella." I answered, catching up with all of her questions. "No need to introduce yourselves. Optimus Prime, Ratchet, Arcee, Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Smokescreen, Knock Out, Jack Miko and Raf. All stars from Transformers Prime." I smiled and Miko laughed, high-fiving me.

Jack and Miko went over to my balcony, chilling in my hammock; I have got to set those two up. Raf and Bee went to my balcony as well, except they started jumping on the floor trampoline. The rest of the 'bots left the room to explore the house, so I went too, just to make sure that they didn't start a fire or anything.

"So," Arcee started, "you made a wish on a star and you think that's how we got here and all...how do you call it?"

"Humanized." I cut in. Arcee nodded. "Yeah, pretty much."

"Is there a war here?" I shook my head, my tight curls hitting my face gently and my bangs moving slightly. I pushed my bangs so they were tucked behind my left ear, some still almost getting in my eye. I jumped as my phone started singing Friday I'll Be Over U by Allison Iraheta. I checked who it was and pressed and slid the 'Answer Call' icon with every intent on hanging up.

"Hi, jack***. Bye jack***." I said hanging up my ex-boyfriend's call.

"Who was that and why did you call him a jack***?" Ratchet asked. "Nice choice in words by the way."

"My ex, Blake. He would hurt me on a daily basis. Physically beat me until I passed out. I am terrified that he might come back for me. Try to rape me...again... Anyway...wanna go watch some videos?" I asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure." They all chimed. I pointed to the screening room and all but one went in the room.

"Kirsten, if you ever want to talk about anything; I'm right here." Optimus stated, calmly placing his hands gently on my shoulders.

I walked to him and wrapped my arms around him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you, Optimus. Maybe later. I just need to calm down." I replied, snuggling my head into his ribcage.

"Alright, just tell me when and I'll be there. And that boy will not get to you with us protecting you." He soothed, looking me in the eye and I smiled.

I giggled a bit. "You are just as protective as what I imagine a Dad would be." I said.

"Maybe that's because I am." I gave Optimus a confused look. "Bumblebee is my adoptive child. And I was about to adopt Jack since his Carrier was killed by Airachnid Well, mine and Arcee's." I gave a small 'oh' and Optimus lifted my face to look at him. "Why do you not have a Sire?"

"He and my Mom were killed in action overseas. I was only seven." I replied.

"I'm sorry." Optimus apologized.

"It's okay. Let's go watch some of those videos."

Little did I know, the others heard every word of our conversation.


End file.
